


The Hufflepuff Tree

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You Eenglish are so silly," Viktor said, sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. "Ve set up our trees on Christmas Eeve, alvays."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hufflepuff Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://teabeard.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teabeard.livejournal.com/)**teabeard**.

"There," Cedric said, "I think we're done." He stood back with Viktor and admired their work. The spruce tree in the Common Room was at least ten feet tall, and covered in tinsel, tiny fairy lights, and baubles of all colors. The base was covered in white powder that would melt only if you touched it. He glanced at the clock: it was well past midnight.

"You Eenglish are so silly," Viktor said, sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. "Ve set up our trees on Christmas Eeve, alvays."

"Why's that?" Cedric asked, sitting sideways on his lap and wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. Their pajama bottoms clinked together--they had discovered earlier in the evening that they both had the same Golden Snitch pajamas, with actual miniature, flat Snitches on them.

"Vell," Viktor said, adjusting himself so the wings on Cedric's Snitches didn't tickle his thigh anymore, "ve put somethink very strange on top."

"Oh?" Cedric said, his eyes twinkling in the firelight.

"Yes," Viktor said, and shoved off the chair, startling Cedric in the process. He reached into the bag he had brought with him when Cedric had invited him to help decorate the Hufflepuff tree, and pulling out what looked like a large fairy with flowing blonde hair.

"What is that?" Cedric asked, transfixed.

"A Veela," Viktor said, very matter-of-factly, and stood on the tiny stool next to the tree to remove the star on top and replace it with the tiny Veela, tapping the surrounding branches with his wand. "Ve usually don't like to keep her out for more than a veek, but she'll be okay, I think." She squirmed, got comfortable on the platform of branches that had curled up to support her, and sighed.

Cedric could not take his eyes off of her until Viktor pointed directly above their heads. There was mistletoe. Cedric glanced around and saw a couple of fifth year girls hiding in the shadows of the staircase to the girls' dormitory. He sighed, and Viktor kissed him, knocking him back into the armchair, pajama bottoms clinking again.

The girls and the Veela squealed.


End file.
